Yuki-Onna
Yukio-Onna is the son of Yuki-Onna, main antagonist from the story "The Snow Bride", the Japanese legend of a woman made of snow. He is considered a rebel even though he is more kind-hearted then his winter-born mother is towards humans. Despite his mother's dark behavior towards his father, Minokichi, Yukio grew up a normal human life. He has a pet winter fox named Yue that follows him wherever he goes and she hates when anyone makes her master sad. Protrayal His English voice actor would be Matt Hislope voice actor known for his role as Kazuki Fuuchouin in Get Backers. Character Personality ''' Yukio is a silent, reserved young man who is the almost exact opposite of his elegant mother, treating his peers with as much respect as he believes they are to receive. He is mostly found by himself in the classroom studying due to his seriousness towards studying or sitting outside in the forest area with his beloved winter fox, Yue. Due to his Japanese heritage, Yukio takes time to make his appearance presentable. When he becomes flustered and unsure about his wardrobe, he goes to Yue and asks what she thinks he should wear for the day. On these type of occasions, he becomes severally self-concious and shy to the point if anyone talks to him, surprises him, or even runs into him, he runs away afraid of people being aware of his self-confidence. He also can be easily led astray by the thoughts of others, tending to not speak up when others speak badly about him, and he isn't comfortable around girls. '''Appearance Yukio is about the average height of a young man in high school, with pale asian skin and short winter white hair that varies from a few tiny braids in his bangs or straight down. His hair gently cradles his peite looking face with a silky glow. His eyes are the reflection of an icy lake, glowing silver in light. However, when he loses control of his anger his eyes change to an blank white. He has a far more slim figure then more young men his age to to his origin. He has a single tattoo of a snowflake on the center of his chest, representing the power of winter in his veins. Although he continues to hide it, the snowflake glows when reacting to his power. Fairy Tale-The Snow Bride 'The Work' The Snow Bride was a legend in Japanese folklore written by Davis F. Hadland. It is featured in his book Myths & Legends of Japan in 1912. 'The Tale' Mosaku and his apprentice Minokichi journeyed to a forest, some little distance from their village. It was a bitterly cold night when they neared their destination, and saw in front of them a cold sweep of water. They desired to cross this river, but the ferryman had gone away, leaving his boat on the other side of the water, and as the weather was too inclement to admit of swimming across the river they were glad to take shelter in the ferryman's little hut. Mosaku fell asleep almost immediately he entered this humble but welcome shelter. Minokichi, however, lay awake for a long time listening to the cry of the wind and the hiss of the snow as it was blown against the door. Minokichi at last fell asleep, to be soon awakened by a shower of snow falling across his face. He found that the door had been blown open, and that standing in the room was a fair woman in dazzlingly white garments. For a moment she stood thus; then she bent over Mosaku, her breath coming forth like white smoke. After bending thus over the old man for a minute or two she turned to Minokichi and hovered over him. He tried to cry out, for the breath of this woman was like a freezing blast of wind. She told him that she had intended to treat him as she had done the old man at his side, but forbore on account of his youth and beauty. Threatening Minokichi with instant death if he dared to mention to anyone what he had seen, she suddenly vanished. Then Minokichi called out to his beloved master, "Mosaku, Mosaku, wake! Something very terrible has happened!" But there was no reply. He touched the hand of his master in the dark, and found it was like a piece of ice. Mosaku was dead! During the next winter, while Minokichi was returning home, he chanced to meet a pretty girl by the name of Yuki. She informed him that she was going to Yedo, where she desired to find a situation as a servant. Minokichi was charmed with this maiden, and he went so far as to ask if she were betrothed, and hearing that she was not, he took her to his own home, and in due time married her. Yuki presented her husband with ten fine and handsome children, fairer of skin than average. When Minokichi's mother died, her last words were in praise of Yuki, and her eulogy was echoed by many of the country folk in the district. One night, while Yuki was sewing, the light of a paper lamp shining upon her face, Minokichi recalled the extraordinary experience he had had in the ferryman's hut. "Yuki," said he, "you remind me so much of a beautiful white woman I saw when I was eighteen years old. She killed my master with her ice-cold breath. I am sure she was some strange spirit, and yet tonight she seems to resemble you." Yuki flung down her sewing. There was a horrible smile on her face as she bent close to her husband and shrieked, "It was I, Yuki-Onna, who came to you then, and silently killed your master! Oh, faithless wretch, you have broken your promise to keep the matter secret, and if it were not for our sleeping children I would kill you now! Remember, if they have aught to complain of at your hands I shall hear, I shall know, and on a night when the snow falls I will kill you!" 'How does Yukio come into it?' As in the story, Yuki-Onna and Minokichi had ten children. But the one most favored by their mother was, Yukio. He has a natural love for winter and his quick development of his powers. However, he doesn't agree with the role of killing humans to gain eternal youth and beauty. Due to this, he feels that he must distant himself from his fellow students. Relationships 'Family' The person that Yukio respects most in his family is his father, due to him always treating his children as equals unlike his mother. All that can be said that about what he feels toward his mother, is a striking fear. Her anger is like being consumed by painful waves of ice creeping through your blood trying to consume you from the inside. His siblings tend to ignore him due their mother's unnatural fondness of him and it breaks his heart every time they accuse him of keeping her away from them. Pet His pet fox, Yue is everything he could have ever wanted in a pet. She is loyal, kind, protective (both good and bad), and helpful to Yukio. She has a tendancy to follow him wherever he goes even to classes, where she tends to sleep beneath him until class is over. Yue also likes to stand for her master when he's being harrassed by anyone, that including teachers or other members of the school staff. Romance Due to his fear of harming his fellow students in accordance to what he's destined to become, Yukio avoids as much contact with anyone as much as he can. Sometimes even to the point of running away from them when he starts feeling his power swelling during the winter season. Outfits Normal Attire Legacy Day Summer Attire Winter Attire Other Attire Upcoming Art 'Other' Snowflake tattoo Special pictures Trivia *Despite loving the winter season, Yukio rarely goes outside when other people are around. *He actually wears anything that can relate to winter, like symbols and colors. *His pet Yue has a habit of stealing food from her master when he isn't looking. *Yukio's name means "Snow" sharing it with his mother's name Yuki. *Yukio's favorite drink is milk and favorite dessert is vanilla ice cream. *When he needs to calm down, he goes and takes a cold shower. *He has nightmares every other night, causing him to become really anxious. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:The Snow Bride Category:Japanese